Rewrite ${(9^{-3})(9^{8})}$ in the form ${9^n}$.
Answer: ${ (9^{-3})(9^{8}) = 9^{-3+8}} $ ${\hphantom{ (9^{-3})(9^{8})} = 9^{5}} $